


Shattered Swords and Melancholy

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Literate RP, RP Scene, Roleplay, armoury, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: It's Nyx's shift at the armoury, and Leo's sword had just shattered.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Nyx
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner.

Swords, lances, axes, tomes, and even staffs filed up most of the organized armoury, as the armoury itself was being inspected by the young yet mature Nyx- or well, perhaps a woman in a teenager’s body. She slowly walked towards the swords, inspecting them thoroughly for any little speck or any little particle of dust- and with the dark arts spells that held within the deeper crevices of the armoury, as Nyx would begin to inspect the dark arts tomes and began to read them continuously, checking for any imperfections or mistakes within the spells. She tried to sniff the magical books, but the wretched sense of the plague and of rats fumed her nose, as she dropped them before quickly organizing back and began to read the tomes once more. There was a sense of curiosity as she kept inspecting the dark arts, as she seemed to have a disinterest with the more hand-on personal weapons, such as the blade and the lance. It was kind of disgusting for Nyx to touch them- she never exactly liked physical weapons in the first place.

She found them quite cumbersome, and it annoyed her to no end. She, even in her young childish form, could not even lift a sword well. And yet, there were always so many soldiers that were trained perfectly with the melee weapons, as she seemed to have a tiny bit of jealousy for those kinds of people. Spells were always such a knack for her: it was always that she had even a few years after her childbirth. There was something that Nyx felt when she grabbed a dark spell, and saw the treacherous curses that had fumed out from the books, as she would have a grin of utter satisfaction on her face. There was a sense of extreme excitement- either an fanatical or just some general interest in the fact that these spells could kill someone so quickly. It was a sense of treacherous and deceptive joy that she felt when she casted a spell against a growling and barbaric enemy. But there was something else that began to fume within her head. Something that had been in her thoughts for quite some time- even in her social recluse, her mind had been escaping these thoughts from her mouth, as Nyx gave a quiet sigh.

“War is a grotesque painting, if one were to think about it,” Nyx said, before taking a deep breath. “The princes, the kings, and the leaders are the painters: with their brushes, they paint the world in the color and in the pride of their own land. However, the little men, the warriors, and the fighters...they are simply the subjects of war. They simply fight one another for a reckless war, for reckless bloodshed which is wholly unnecessary. The blood and the body of the fallen is what makes war the horrible canvas that it is.” A tiny sigh escaped Nyx as she looked at the tomes once more, as she seemed to close herself away from the others. There was something about Nyx’s mind that always seemed to form these dark and social reclusive thoughts, as there is something that always hit Nyx with a knack for the sense of sadness and cold-realism and sullen-like personality was always a part of her. It was a part of her. It was always a part of her that she seemed to embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me.

Leo sighed, holding a part of his broken sword. How would he fare in the midst of battle, if the iron sword would break after only an hour of light training? Of course, he mostly used magic, but it was useful to have a sword- just in case. He disposed of the sword, it was shattered completely, and therefore useless for even forging.It would be logical to buy another sword, but he felt hesitant. This was the sixth iron sword that had broken in his possession _this month_. His siblings had joked about that, wondering how he managed to break them so fast. It wasn’t his fault the sword couldn’t handle some light training. He ought to get a new sword, a better sword. Perhaps a steel sword would do the trick? It would be heavier, yes, but it would last longer. He wasn’t as weak as others expected, the Nohrian prince had spent years training with swords, at his Father’s request. He could handle the weight of it with some proper practice.

He started walking towards the armoury, memories filling his mind, memories from his childhood. His mother, a talented sorceress, had taught him magic. Despite her cruel, slightly inhumane methods, she taught him well. But she was also tasked with teaching him swordsmanship when he had mastered the basics of magic. She had no knowledge of swordsmanship, and it made training with swords worse than his magic lessons, if that was even possible. They were only a few lessons in when his mother died. After that, Xander took control of his lessons, and it was much better for his health. Unfortunately, he could never best Xander, even when he came _so close_ , he would get defeated. It made him drop the sword and stick with magic instead. If he couldn’t best his siblings with their weapons, he would strive to surpass them in the art of magic. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It would do him no good to think about it, especially not in public. He mustn’t show weakness.

Leo stepped inside of the armoury, wondering who was on duty that day. He walked towards the counter, trying to see who was in the back. He briefly saw a mane of familiar, dark hair. Could it be..? He heard the woman’s voice. There was no doubt in his mind Nyx was there. What was she saying..? Leo listened quietly, intrigued. Her metaphor for war was fascinating, and accurate. He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. “Very few painters pride themselves in their art… most of them hide it away, and those hidden pieces are the most beautiful, brushed with the painter’s soul. The art that is displayed can’t *usually* compare to the hidden art, hence the… bloodied, dead soldiers. The secret painters wish to paint a different reality, but they get overshadowed by the bigger players…” Leo spoke in a low voice, just loud enough for Nyx to hear him. He hoped his thoughts made sense to her. His mind felt rather scattered, he felt like he was drowning in them. He looked up, searching for Nyx’s eyes, recognition, *anything*. He felt like he would shatter, lost in a reality that wasn’t his, that wasn’t *him*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner.

“An astute observation as always, Prince Leo.” Nyx said, turning to face him with a tiny, satisfied smile on her face. “Your observations and your insight is always astute and wonderful, indeed.” Nyx said once more, as she went back to looking at the tomes that she had in her hands- especially the ones that were causing a dark miasmic and somewhat dangerous air to form around them, before she slowly closed those kinds of books as she took a deep breath. For once, there was someone that could really understand her weird metaphors. There was a tiny smile on her face, and it was a lovely smile. She looked like what she could have been: an actual adult, rather than an adult trapped in a child’s body. There was an adult-like wonder to her: this sense of maturity, calmness, and grace that she had when she was in battle: and yet, there was a sense of wonder to get lost in this sense of utter wonder with her magical abilities: rivaling even some of the greatest shamans and dark arts users to have ever lived. But Nyx knew this one fact that she could care less about:

Her name would never be written down in history.

She heard Prince Leo walk in, and saw how Leo threw down the broken sword: it proved her point right from back then. She hated weapons: she hated how they would break. Sure, a tome might be sliced in half but that doesn’t mean a talented magus could create a copy. And that takes considerably less time than recrafting a sword- and every sword is different, with different hilts and different materials that make up the blunt or sharp edges. They were always different- sure, tomes can be different but the magical formulas are always the same. And she’s liked that consistency. Ever since she was a prodigal child, she always knew the formulas within her head: so many formulas that she memorized in a matter of a few months. It was merely second nature for her: the smallest things when it came to the dark arts- the only thing she never accounted for during her research that the things that she was doing would be seen as cruel by others: killing innocents to experiment her spells? Perhaps one would call that more cruel than murder itself. But she had little care anymore.

“We should have more conversations about stuff like this, Prince Leo. You are always interesting, after all. As another fellow magus, I am impressed by your abilities.” Nyx said, succinctly as she kept staring at Prince Leo, walking up to the middle prince in a seemingly confident matter: like an old woman that knew what she was doing in her life. Her footsteps were quiet and faint: as faint as Nyx’s chances of seeing her true self. However, she had this sense of dying hope to her: and that she still had a chance. No matter the odds, no matter the utter odds stacked against her- she would find some form of solace. Even if she could just see her true self, then perhaps she wouldn’t die like a withering corpse- but rather an old, dying woman that had been on this wonderful and terrible place known as planet Earth. Or perhaps she was just imagining so many things that she couldn’t tell what to do now. But really, this Prince Leo...he was quite the interesting fellow. Not exactly the strongest, nor the most well-known or well-liked member of the Nohrian royal family- but certainly capable on his own.

Interesting, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me.

As Nyx turned to face him, he noticed she had a small smile on her face. She surprised him by praising him for his thoughts. "Thank you.." he replied softly to her. Leo was captivated by the little smile on her face- it was simultaneously mature *and* young looking. He knew she was older than she looked, but she looked so small and fragile. Leo wanted to protect her, even though she was most likely stronger than him, in terms of magic *and* mental, emotional strength. His string of thoughts broke away from him as she began flipping through the pages of the tomes in her hands They had a strange aura around them- dark, intimidating, forbidden. They were rather similar to the one who was holding them, although Nyx had an air of melancholy around her, an air of wisdom.

As she flipped the page, Leo’s thoughts switched to another channel. Try as he might, he could not master the Dark Arts. His mother had been more than capable of casting Dark Magic, but he could not. It had concerned him for some time, was he unworthy of the books? Was he not strong enough for them? After weeks of research, he concluded that he was simply not the right type of person for it. On the bright side, he could use Brynhildr, the ancient tome that no one could figure out how to use for *centuries*. Brynhildr was a tome that required freedom, not utter control. Leo could only will it's plants to grow, and command what type of plant it was, but it was up to the plant to decide how it wanted to look like. It had no consistency, no formula- very different from Dark Magic.

He was still experimenting with the gravity of it. He could move things such as boulders just fine, but if he tried to lift his horse, it would not work. Brynhildr was completely unpredictable, one of the reasons Leo was pleasantly surprised he was able to use it. 

Leo pushed his thoughts aside as Nyx began to speak. He felt his heart warm when she praised him, a bit surprised she would even *want* to have another conversation with him.

"You're quite impressive yourself, I would love to have more conversations with you," he told her. Try as he might, he could not restrain the little smile that was slowly spreading across his face. It was not a smug smile, nor was it arrogant, nor a smirk. It was a happy smile, the kind that Leo rarely wore.

Nyx started walking towards him with her head held high, straight back, giving him that she was taller than she really was. But no, it was just her confidence. Most people in the army were shorter than him, and she was no exception. The difference between them and her was the way she held herself. With her graceful posture, she was the very image of power, of wisdom, reminding him of the ancient goddesses of Greece. She didn’t seem to be arrogant in the least- after all, arrogance was for the young and immature. However, there were many older people that were arrogant. Nyx couldn’t be older than 35, could she? He wondered if she grew up without any friends, any games. Did she face any trauma, or isolation? Leo’s mother kept him away from other children, as if they were filthy, unworthy of her son. After she was dead and buried, she wasn’t there to *protect* him anymore, and he had gotten attacked by one of his, now dead, siblings. Was a scene similar to that responsible for her taking up the Dark Arts? Or was it simply fascination that drew her to it? As she softly walked towards him, he decided that either way, it didn’t matter. If she chose to tell him, then so be it, but if she didn’t want to… he wouldn’t force her. She was, after all, fascinating. Leo would be content by simply having a conversation with her, being in her presence. Nyx, after all, was a very interesting person, unlike the monster she insisted she was. It was impossible to not have a thoughtful conversation with her. He searched her face and paused, waiting for her to speak… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner.

“You are very welcome, Prince Leo of Nohr.” Nyx said in her usual calm, mature, and very clique tone. Her maturity was one to be believed- there was a sense of apathy to that maturity: rather than a prideful maturity, it was a maturity born from trauma and isolation. There was a sad expression on her face, before she began to maintain a more neutral expression as she kept studying the spells in the armory. She seemed to be mumbling these three words as she looked at them: “Fine, Decent, Good.” It seems like she was reviewing them, checking out their magical formulas as she seemed to be trying to fix them and solve them to pass the time. She kept flipping through the pages, and using a few magical spells in order to rewrite the magical formulas. It seems like she was mumbling the word “decent” alot, since most of the magical spells were just the standard spells that every mage- even a mere acolyte would know these spells in a heartbeat.

“You wish to have more conversations with me, huh?” Nyx asked, as she stared at Leo once again. “There are many reasons why little people want to speak to me. Perhaps it is my appearance. It is inconsistent, yet restrained. Just like a magical spell.” Nyx said. “But you, Prince Leo of Nohr, you are more free than I have ever been in my life. You have your own spell, which has freedom. I am restrained merely by my own appearance, my own self-absorbed sense of punishment and retribution. I am the prisoner, and you are one of the wardens.” She said, as she had a tiny smile on her face, but out of a smile that hid the sadness that she felt in her heart. There was a cold sense of apathy that Nyx had felt: as she seemed to have this sense of sadness that had drenched her. There were times that Leo had made Nyx feel jealous: the air around melancholy began to form better around Nyx, as she seemed to be more quiet than usual. A sense of dread that overcame her, as she had another sigh escape her lips. It was all the same: and it was always all the same.

It was all the same. An alone woman in the shape of a child: a murderer pertaining to the dark arts, but there was something that she felt was lacking within her life. She didn’t feel true happiness: she felt like she was a prisoner of her own ideas about punishment and atonement, which made her just feel like a despicable monster. She had this sad, depressed look as she kept staring at everything that she had in her hand: tomes. Was this really her life? Was her life just a life of sadness, in which she only drowned herself in the whims of magic? Nyx shrugged in her mind as she kept staring at the tomes in question, still adjusting everything that was in her hand. She kept staring at the tome as she began to think about the past and how she was back in those days. She was always the wonder child: the child that everyone thought was going to be the standard for the next class of dark mages in her world oh Nohr: back when everyone said her name and would either be afraid or give it honorifics.

But then, her curse made her subtly throw that notion and crush it into the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me.

A sad look flickered in her expression, but as soon as Leo noticed it, it was gone. Perhaps he could try to distract her from her suffering, even for a moment…

He was a warden of her prison, was he? That was a good way to phrase his own feelings. Perhaps they had more in common than just a love of books.

Leo chuckled at her words. "Free, am I? I suppose I am, compared to you," he paused, considering his next thought. "You're right. My spell has freedom, but I feel I don't," he took a deep breath. He'd never told anyone what he was about to say. "The only reason I figured out how Brynhildr works was because of my... *longing* for freedom. I'm sure my pain doesn't compare to yours, but the things I was expected to- *am* expected to do- as a prince of Nohr are... inhumane." Leo paused yet again, searching Nyx's face. What was she thinking?

"The first time Niles- my retainer- and I met, I was about to execute him for trying to steal something from the castle," Leo gave a low chuckle, one laced with irony. "The poor man looked so utterly defeated- he *begged* me to kill him. My childish self wondered why he wanted to die so badly. That was why I made him my retainer- out of mere curiosity," he tilted his head at her. "Does that make me a monster? I could have spared his suffering with a quick spell, and let him die in peace. These thoughts have plagued me for years. Why couldn't I offer him what he wanted most?" Leo closed his eyes yet again. Thoughts of his mother had infected his mind, making him unable to continue speaking. He dared not look at Nyx, and turned away from her slightly. What if she read his mind and saw him being forced to kill his own siblings?

Would she run away from him if she knew the glee he felt at the news his mother had died?

Leo felt his heart beat painfully. Tears settled in the corner of his eyes, and he willed them to not fall. Perhaps he should leave the armory. It would be unbecoming of him to be caught in a weak moment, especially in front of her. Would she think less of him if he suddenly broke down?

He pretended to inspect some sort of a weapon. *An axe*, a voice whispered somewhere in the back of his mind. What kind of an axe was it, he had no idea. He was far too busy blinking away the tears that had threatened to spill from his eyes. Leo clenched his left hand, nails digging deep into his palm. His older sister had noticed the habit, and tried to make him stop. But it was such a good way to reign in his emotions, a pain to distract him from his thoughts and inner turmoil. He couldn't stop, especially during a time he should be seen as strong.

After all, what would he be without the illusion of strength?

He would be *nothing*.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner.

“Your spell is a representation of your longing freedom? Aren’t you a curious one, Prince Leo.” Nyx said in this cold, almost analytical tone. It was clear that the small child-like figure of Nyx was too busy with her spells, but closed those dark books and bewitching scrolls of curses and hexes in order to finally turn her body around to stare at the Prince of Nohr: or at least, the middle child of the disaster family known as the Nohrian Royal Family. And it’s not as if the Hoshidan Royal Family was any more of a chaotic mess before. Her petite child-like body was simply just facing towards the middle Prince of Nohr, as a sigh escaped her lips. There was nothing about Prince Leo that made Nyx feel some animosity: in fact, she felt way more peaceful with this prince than other individuals. Especially since the retainer Leo mentioned, Niles, was quite obnoxious to the magical prodigy.

“Your retainer? The Archer that’s scandalous and has a devilish tongue? Well, I am in no way to speak in your place. But if I was in your place, I would have given him his wishes. However, perhaps your decision was the better one. He is a fine retainer...say, his personality is interesting at best.” Nyx said in a blunt tone, as she kept staring at Leo with her dead, almost fragile eyes- as if Nyx had seen many things in her life and the things that the Nohrian Prince was talking about was something that Nyx had heard multiple times: people sparring other people’s lives, when they feel guilt for not killing something. It was something almost perplexing to the magical prodigy of the dark arts- the druid could not tell what people were thinking sometimes. She simply just kept staring so coldly- as if she had no care in the world. There was something about Nyx that felt so ghastly dark- a voice of a spirit wanting to flee from the self-made prison she had formed.

“Why the tears.”

For once, Nyx’s words had some sort of emotion as he began to speak once more. “Really, I don’t understand you royals. Always high and mighty in your castles while the little men work themselves to death for you and the family you have.” Nyx said, as a sigh escaped her lips once again. “The world is full of punishment and atonement. I don’t understand how most nobles, royals, and those who wield the crown and the blade haven’t seen some form of punishment.” Nyx said in a sad tone, as she just simply looked at the tome she was holding in one side of her arm before staring at Prince Leo. “If I had hurt you or something akin to that, I apologize, Prince Leo.” Nyx bowed her head a little, as if showing some form of respect. The inner turmoil that Prince Leo had was so much more different than Nyx’s emotional turmoil. She was simply trapped: trapped in a place where she was just someone that she wasn’t. She didn’t truly look like a child- it was just her own curse holding her back.

She truly was the fool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me.

Leo was not new to mockery, but he didn't feel mocked. There was something about her that made him lower all the defenses that he had up around other people. Because of that, he bit back his retort. She wasn't *too* far off, his spell *had*, after all, worked because he realized his wish for freedom, and wondered if the ancient tome had wished the same. Bryhildr was a book of nature- he could control gravity and make trees and plants grow with it. You could plant a rose, for instance, but it would grow-or not grow- in whatever shape and quantity it wanted to. Humans were like that as well. You could give a child a sword, but it's style could be different from what you wanted to be. Everyone needed freedom, but corrupt rulers and "painters" would take it away from them for their own benefit.

Leo almost laughed. Almost. "Yes, my retainer is rather...interesting, but he does his job well. Almost too well...he never seems to leave my side," having said that, he quickly glanced around to make sure his trusted retainer wasn't eavesdropping. Despite the fact he was a thief, Leo had developed a sixth sense for locating him. Thankfully, he wasn't there.

"What tears?" he quickly denied, cursing his voice for cracking. He *never* cried in front of *anyone*, why must he be weak now, especially in front of the person he'd wanted to think well of him?

Her next words caused him to turn and face her. "I think everyone has seen some punishment. If not immediately after their crime, then years after. Punishment is...inescapable and struggling against it is futile," he paused, trying to even his voice. "I'm sure I'll see punishment for not protecting my people. But honestly, if I could help, I would. Rather difficult with Father and his...retainers are hanging over my head," he said bitterly, recalling his goals when he had first gotten Brynhildr. He failed. Again.

When she bowed her head and apologized to him, all he could do for a heartbeat was stare at her. When he finally regained his senses, he bowed his own and said, "You haven't, milady. I must apologize to you. Nobody deserves to hear me speak nonsense. I…apologize once more."

He truly *had* failed everyone around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner.

“There’s no need to apologize, Prince Leo. Crying is a natural thing. The reasons are always different.” Nyx said. For once, she sounded like an older woman- rather than this sort of angry elder that she sounded like most of the time. There was something that always confounded Nyx with emotions. Perhaps those emotions played with Leo’s spell- Brynnhildr. Sometimes, in the battle, Nyx would see Leo unable to control himself during battle when it came to his spell. It was quite troubling sometimes. So troubling in fact, that even Nyx had to watch a bit as she would sometimes see Leo struggle with his own magic. Pathetic? Not exactly, considering how weird the properties of Brynnhildr are.

“I suppose you and I are quite similar. Punishment is inevitable, from the lowest commoner to the highest of royalty.” Nyx said, agreeing with Prince Leo’s ideas. Her petite and child-like body was simply just closer to Leo, as her hands seemed to still be at her sides, with her eyes staring up at the clearly taller Prince Leo. There was something about her that just seemed so mysterious, so elegant, and so beautiful. Something about Nyx seemed to feel so...mysteriously beautiful. Looking at Leo, a tiny expression- an expression of as if she was slowly judging him in a very methodical and particular way, as Nyx took a deep breath. She had been thinking too much lately, that it began to hurt her head a little.

“Crying is a natural thing,” Nyx said, taking a huff of breath. “Do not worry yourself over it, Prince Leo. You are doing excellent.” Nyx proclaimed genuinely. “You’re protecting your people, your family, and everyone that you hold dear. Hearing you speak what you call “nonsense” is pleasing to my ears.” For once, Nyx felt like she was slowly opening up to someone- perhaps this was the first step to her forgiveness and her redemption from punishment. To her, Leo was the warden, and she was one of the many prisoners, the little men and the little women that fought for the bigger men, and those bigger men fought for the painters. It was how it was- and it was a saddening world. The painters of the world are simply corrupt, their dark brushes ruining the canvas of war to be worse than it already is.

And how tragic it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me.

Leo was always taught to hide his emotions, to wear a mask of cold indifference. _And he was good at it_.

When his mother was alive, she made sure he was punished if she heard even a sniffle from him. The Nohrian upper class life was harsh, unforgiving. One wrong move and you'd be dead. He cursed himself silently for his moment of weakness. Nyx had told him crying was natural, but he taught otherwise. Understandable, considering his background. Any sign of weakness and the monsters in court would eat you, no matter if you were a viscount or a prince.

How unbecoming of him. Wise, beautiful Nyx must be completely bored with him. He closed his eyes briefly, struggling to remain calm. When he opened his eyes, he was immediately drawn to the woman beside him. Her words had surprised him. No one had, after all, said anything similar to him before. A warm feeling in his chest arose. Praying that his voice remained even, he said, "I truly appreciate your words, milady. I only hope you don't think less of me." Leo needed to find a way to better reign in his emotions. It was difficult, especially on the battlefield while he was consumed by the most powerful emotions- anger and sadness. He wished the war could end peacefully, there was far too much death already.

Alas, that was far too idealistic. He would leave the optimistic thoughts to Corrin. He needed to think in a pragmatic and tactical way, even if it meant more deaths. Leo closed his eyes for a heartbeat, his nightmares surfacing. In them, someone always died. His nightmares were best when he himself died, instead of someone close to his heart. The worst dreams were when his siblings and retainers showed up stabbed and bloodied. As he opened his eyes, he prayed that the woman in front of him never fell like how he dreamed her to. He silently made a promise to protect her no matter what, even at the cost of his own life.

Leo only wished she wouldn't punish herself like she did. It wasn't his place to say anything, but perhaps he would try now.

"You are dear to me. I...I can't protect you from yourself. Whatever you've done in the past, you've been punished for long enough. It's time to let go. It will take a long time for you to fully forgive yourself, but it's best if you start now," he paused. "If I can do anything to help, I'm here."

He couldn’t bear to see her punish herself any more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my RP partner.

To Nyx, Prince Leo reminded her a lot of her younger self. Less morbid and curious with the taking of lives, but rather that she was one of the most analytical, calm, cold, and yet even blunt people to have ever existed in Corrin's Army. There was something about Nyx and Leo that just seemed as if they were compatible, and as if they were both in lives deep and mired in futility and hopelessness: especially Nyx, who seemed to look so hideous in her false appearance: the mask that she had bore on her body that she could never escape from without some form of internal struggle that was within her heart. Her heart had grown cold, but yet Leo was someone that could warm up her heart even on the darkest and coldest of days. There was something about Nyx that just screamed the fact that she was someone that was not to be trifled with. And yet...this feeling she felt with Prince Leo- it was something so close to happiness that she could barely even contain her pent-up emotions.

"I....Thank you, Prince Leo. But..." Nyx could feel the blush coming on her cheeks before she began to shake her head, her blush beginning to form as she kept staring at Prince Leo. The frailty to her petite body was something of much note: Nyx's worst dream was if everything had died around her, and that she had to face her punishment over and over again for all eternity. The coldness in her voice previously, combined with her usual sad nature that had really been dampened and nearly tainted by Prince Leo's...kindness. And yet, Nyx could feel no tears coming out of her eyes unlike the Nohrian Prince. And to Leo, Nyx was this wise and beautiful woman without comparison. But with Nyx, Leo was someone that Nyx saw so much within: and it was something that had really bugged her for quite some time: and yet, she enjoyed the feeling that there was someone- someone on the high end of society- royalty was similar to her. A smile appeared on her face as she simply let her fingers touch Leo's cheeks, as a sly chuckle came out of her lips: she was clearly enjoying Prince Leo's presence greatly.

"Think less of you? Think of me as someone that sees myself in you, Prince Leo. And...let go..." Nyx mumbled. "Perhaps I will hear your ideas. You seem to know what you are speaking of." Nyx said in a very cold tone, yet there was a sense of joy that seemed to fill into a joy of seemingly precious happiness that she barely had anymore: and yet, holding her mind closed, it opened up for Prince Leo as if Leo had touched her in a very soft manner: her heart opening up as she could feel her heartbeat beginning to run forward faster and faster, before it slowly died out. "Heh...you're not as bad as I assumed, Prince Leo. You are not blind to the realities around you. You are simply you- is that a respectable thing? Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me.

As Nyx reached up to touch his face, Leo couldn’t help but feel surprised. The little blush on her cheeks made him smile, and the small laugh coming from her made him give out a low chuckle as well.

He had come in to merely purchase a new weapon, but was met with something far better. She wasn’t a sweet ray of sunshine, certainly. The sun sits in the middle of the sky, smiling brightly down at Earth. People go outside when the sun is out, as it attracts people who look for warmth and brightness. His siblings were like that, and Nyx was not. She was a breath of fresh air, of peace. _Just like the moon_ , he thought. It sat in solitude in the dark night sky, only it’s bright side being noticed by the passerby. The only ones who try to find the rest of the moon are the small, thoughtful children- the ones who learn that the moon does not produce its light by itself. But even when the moon looks like it's waning...it never actually changes its shape.

_Yes_ , he thought, looking at the smaller woman in front of him. _She truly was like the moon._ As cheesy as it sounded to him in his own head, he couldn’t say it was false.

“I’m glad you don’t think badly of me,” whispered Leo, slowly reaching up for the smaller hand by his cheek. He grasped her hand, a small smile appearing on his face. For once in his life, he felt at peace. It was a strange thing; he was surrounded by weapons and was standing so close to a powerful sorceress, and yet… all he felt was peace.

It was a lovely feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin~


End file.
